Road to Womanhood
by Rarity92
Summary: After saving the world several times, Eddie Walker faces off his biggest challenge yet: his gender identity. He's now lives as a transgender woman named Emma. How are all his friends and family (especially Meg) will deal with it? Find out in this 10-part mini series finale!
1. Chapter 1

**Road to Womanhood**

 **(A/E: I decided to make this the last thing of Family Guy: OC Universe. Brace yourselves, because this will be my most dramatic story yet. I hope you enjoy the journey.)**

 **Chapter 1: What Am I?**

Eddie was in Los Angeles, in an interview about his most recent movie: Action Models, whose poster was Zoey and him as Emma in their lingerie holding guns with an explosion background.

"Glad you came here, Mr. Walker" the interviewer said.

"Pleasure is mine" Eddie said.

"I'm surprised how happy you are after…the movie bombed"

"Well, we all made mistakes and-"

"And I mean…whoa, this one really bombed that hard. Critics called it one of the worst movies of not just this year, but of the entire decade"

"Sounds too harsh when you put it that way, don't you think? It only got 19% on Rotten Toma-"

"I mean, how can a director came from directing an Academy Award nominee movie about Jesus Christ to this Michael Bay-like garbage? Not even M. Night Shyamalan fell from grace that hard.

After the interview, Eddie went to a bar to drink a beer.

"Why the long face, pal?" the bartender (who looks like Moe from the Simpsons) asked.

"I was compared with Michael Bay and M. Night Shyamalan" Eddie said "The complete opposite I want to be as a movie director. Even the director of that disappointing Venom movie got better luck"

"Why did you do that movie anyway?" the bartender asked.

"It was gonna just a small project. You know, trashy fun. Zoey was all on board and we even kicked their asses to that gossip group stuck in the 90's." Eddie explained "Now my career is in danger"

"Don't sweat it, pal. I think people will forget it very quickly" the bartender said.

The TV displayed breaking news with Joyce Kinney now in charge (Tom was absent).

We interrupt this program for some breaking news.

TV Cutaway

"Action Models have become one of the most hated movies of the year and women all over America were outraged for this"

We see several women of different age and race expressing their rage.

"This movie regressed decades of women empowerment. Don't be surprised if they negate us the vote!" an African American woman said.

"No parent should let their children watching this garbage" a mother carrying a baby said.

"One night I caught my younger brother masturbating watching a pirated version of the movie while wearing my underwear! That was completely disgusting!" a teenage girl said.

Back to the newsroom.

"Looks like Action Models is anything but a role model" Joyce commented "Okay, who wrote this lame line? Mandy, looking at you"

TV Cutaway's end

"Ouch" the bartender commented "Sorry, kiddo"

"That's fine".

Eddie finished his beer and put ten bucks as a tip.

"I'll go back to my hotel" Eddie said "See you around"

As Eddie was walking down the streets as it was starting to rain. Then he turned around and he saw a sex toys store called 'In N' Out'. Out of curiosity, he went there. The owner was a tattooed stoner with a nose ring.

"Welcome to In N' Out, not to be confused too that burger joint. What are you looking for? The Sex Toys owner asked.

"I feel depressed and making love with my wife makes me feel better" Eddie said.

"So, you wanna feel oppressed? I got this from China".

He took out a black dominatrix lingerie with a black dildo attached and a tight black rubber female sized suit.

"This will make your woman feel like a hardcore bitch and you'll get the perks of being her bitch"

"How much it costs?"

"$500, but for you, $475"

"I'll give you $500"

Eddie came out with a shopping bag. Then he accidentally crashed against a white short-haired business woman of her mid 50's. The crash also made Eddie dropping the bag.

"Hey, watch out!" the woman said.

"Sorry, ma'am" Eddie apologized.

"Wait a minute, aren't you Eddie Walker? The academy award nominee film director?" the woman asked.

"Uh…yeah" Eddie answered "You really love Jesus Christ, didn't you?"

"I didn't watch it, I hate Christian movies. But I did seen Action Models. What an empowerment movie"

"Uh…yeah?"

Then the woman saw what was inside of Eddie's bag.

"Whoa, you're making a sequel?"

"No! This is for me and my wife! God, I'm so embarrassed"

"You shouldn't be embarrassed. You should be proud that your sexuality reflects what women should be: confidence about themselves"

"Really? Women journalists called Action Models one of the most misogynistic movies of all time"

"Pfft, stupid millennials, they're oversensitive as hell. By the way. My name is Jane E. Cooper and I'm a manager"

"What kind of manager?"

"You know, some agent looking for talents who help them on their careers"

"Like a talent agent?"

"Not like a talent agent, these people are disposable. A manager is forever"

"Oh"

"Look, I'll get you a role for a movie or TV Show. Here's my card" she gives him her card "You're gonna be more famous than the Ultimate Heroes who saved the Earth several times"

She continued her way.

"Whoa, that was unexpected" Eddie commented as he looked at us "In case you wonder how did we defeat Victor Creed, here's your answer"

Flashback

Axel in his dragon form slammed Victor several times with his tail. He incinerated him with his blue flames and finally ate him.

*Blech*

"Damn, vengeance tastes good!"

"Three stars, four to go" Cindy commented.

"Yeah, we're so OP, I don't know why heroes like the Avengers or the Justice League struggle on saving the world" Meg commented.

Flashback's end

Eddie got back to his hotel. He was talking with Meg on the phone.

"Hey, honey" Eddie called.

"Hi, dear! How was the interview?" Meg asked.

"I'd rather not to talk about it. How's our little princess?"

"She's now in bed. She looks like an angel when she sleeps"

"Good to hear that…"

"What's the matter? You sound like a depressed horse"

"Meg, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Who am I?"

"What?"

"Who am I? Some loser film director who career is on thin ice?"

"Are you thinking of the latest movie's failure? Come on, it's not a big deal"

"Not a big deal? This is Hollywood! Anything you do is gonna be treated like a big deal!"

"You're stressed, you need some rest"

"What if I didn't make this movie for fun? What if I make it for…something else?"

"Like a way to promote your mother's lingerie? The only product placement I saw was the fight scene in the Dunkin' Donuts. And I thought the Krispy Kreme one from the Power Rangers movie was shameful".

"Again…who am I?"

"You are my husband and the father of the most beautiful girl in the Universe. That's all what it matters"

"Maybe…good night, honey"

"Good night, dear"

They both hanged off as Eddie looked at the card Jane gave him. He put a face of determination. He used the phone number to call her.

"Hi?" Jane asked.

"Jane E. Cooper? This is Eddie Walker. I want you to be my manager"

 **End of chapter**

 **(A/E: Sorry for the short chapter. I promise next one will be longer. I hope you enjoyed this).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Suoer Sassy Manager**

Next day, Eddie arrived at a building where he met a male secretary who drinks too much coffee.

"We-we-welcome, sir!" the make secretary greeted, shaking and twitching an eye "My name is Be-Be-Benny!"

"Hi, I'm Eddie Walker: I have an appointment with Jane E. Cooper. 11:00 A.M.?"

"O-okay!" Benny called Jane 'Ms. Cooper? Mr. Walker is he-he-here!"

The elevator was opened and Eddie went in. He arrived to the 6th floor where Jane's office is a typical fancy office with glass walls.

"Look who's there? The next Mel Gibson, but done much better!" Jane greeted.

"Ms. Cooper?" Eddie asked.

"Please, call me Jane, Ms. Cooper is what would Sheldon Cooper from the Big Bang Theory would be called if he was a woman. But, you surely know how to act like one, don't you?"

"Yeah, I don't really like talking about my crossdressing" Eddie commented.

"Don't worry, my fair lady boy. I've just got the perfect role for you. Have you seen the movie Taken with Liam Neeson?"

"Yeah, a couple of times. But after my daughter was born, I've never seen it again, because it makes me feel uncomfortable"

"Well, imagine turning this into a TV show!"

He gave him a script that says 'Misogyny No More'.

"'Misogyny No More'?"

"It's a dark criminal thriller about two young cops taking down an organization of human trafficking that mistreat women"

"Uh…there's literally millions of buddy cop movies and TV shows. Isn't this reductant?"

"Maybe at first sight, but there's a deeper meaning behind the protagonist: Jerry Smith. Not to be confused with the Rick and Morty character. A former wife beater who's framed for murdering his wife and he teams up with his partner Roy Reynolds, who also beats up his girlfriend to clean their names"

"Okay, this sounds like the biggest garbage I've ever heard. Who wrote this? Rian Johnson?"

He saw the name and…it was really Rian Johnson.

"Goddamn it"

"Just don't say anything about The Last Jedi and do anything he asks. You'll be fine"

"But, why would make a series where the protagonists are two misogynistic men in a show called 'Misogyny No More'?

"That's the show's core: they both use their toxic masculinity to fight back more toxic masculinity. Also, there's a point where Jerry will be dressed as a woman to infiltrate human trafficking and be faces the true cruel toxic masculinity. And there's a twist, but I won't spoil you"

"Okay, let me read the script and I'll think about it"

"You have three days to think. We're starting to shoot the first episode in a month"

"Thank you, Jane"

"No, thanks to you for giving me the chance to help a star, that's you"

Eddie got out of the office.

"I hope I have more luck than Mark when they fought Dylan fought in that Colosseum in Sakeer planet.

 **Flashback**

We see Mark and Dylan fighting in a very simar fashion to Thor: Ragnarok.

"This was seriously the weirdest adventure we got yet" Mark commented.

 **Flashback's end**

Eddie was once again talking with Meg about his new job.

"So, did you get the role?" Meg asked.

"Sorta, Jane told me this afternoon I'm gonna have some sort of cast, where I'll meet the creator of the series" Eddie explained.

"Sounds good! The name of the creator?" Meg asked.

"Ugh…Rian Johnson, the director of that really disappointing The Last Jedi movie"

"Come on, it wasn't that bad"

"Dear, I respect your opinion, but this movie is somehow worse than the prequels and this is coming from somebody who liked the prequels"

"At least you were kind enough on buying a Porg plushie for Gwen"

"Yeah, not matter how terrifying those hamster penguins are, our lovely daughter should be happy".

"See? I know you can do it. Oh, I gotta go pick up our princess to school. See you tomorrow, dear. I hope you get the role"

"See you tomorrow, love ya"

"Love you too"

Eddie hang up and he saw himself in the mirror.

"Ugh, why do I look so ugly? I need a makeover…"

In a montage, Eddie went to the mall where he went to several stores: he went to a boutique store to buy a red blouse, a blue skirt and black flaps. Then he went to a lingerie store to buy a set of a white satin bra and matching granny panties. Then he went to a saloon to wear make-up, shave his legs and putting on a brunette wig. He looked himself in the mirror and he now looks like a gorgeous looking woman.

"Much better!"

Later that day in a television studio called 'Cooper Productions', Jane was talking with the crew.

"All right, everyone! I've just brought a potential new star to join crew! You may know him, but this will be the first time you'll work for him" Jane explained "He'll be here any second.

Eddie finally arrived, who looked all feminized.

"Ugh, excuse me, lady, we already cast all the female characters" Jane said.

"Jane, it's me, Eddie…or should I say, Emma?" Eddie/Emma asked.

"What?! I told you to dress up the way you meet! You're playing a manly detective, not the love interest!"

"I didn't feel good for my looks, dressing up as a woman makes me feel better"

"Oh, for the love of Meryl Streep, just impress the director to get the role, okay?"

Rian Johnson finally showed.

"Hey, Cooper, did you bring my Jerry Smith?"

"Ugh…, you're looking right now"

"Hi, my name is Eddie Walker, but you can call me Emma" Eddie/Emma saluted.

"Wait, Eddie Walker is supposed to be a man. After all, Jerry Smith is a misogynistic man who's also transphobic…" Johnson commented.

"Good Lord, I'm screwed" Jane whispered.

"Which it's PERFECT!"

"Wait, what?"

"The fact that a transgender woman is playing against the complete opposite is the perfect way to subvert people's expectations. I mean, people expected Luke Skywalker to be a heroic Jedi and I turned himself into a moping asshole" Johnson said "Isn't The Last Jedi a masterpiece?"

Eddie/Emma just made a very forced smile that comes across as creepy.

"Yes, it's definitely better than Empire Strikes Back…"

"Thanks, now let's see what you got"

The scene was changed to an interrogation room.

"Okay, let's see how good you can improvise as an asshole cop. Action!" Johnson exclaimed.

"You cannot prove me that I'm guilty" Jane said, reading the script.

"Listen, you ugly bitch! I didn't spend three years kicking myself in college just for some worthless slut playing the victim card! All the women are the same, so you better tell me who's the dealer before I use your vagina as a corkscrew! Let's see if that you'll like it…"

"And cut! Magnificent!" Johnson praised.

"Are you sure? Wasn't a bit hammy?" Eddie/Emma asked.

"People expect this show to be subtle when it reality it's like an exploitation film. In fact, 'Misogyny: No More' is not subtle enough. I'm gonna just call it 'Jerry Smith'. An Emmy is mine…

"This is bullshit…" Eddie/Emma whispered.

"What?" Johnson asked.

"I mean, this will be a great show!"

"No, I don't want it to be great, I want to be called one of the best AND one of the worst shows ever made. Then blocking assholes who criticize my work because it feels SOOOO GOOD!"

"Does that mean he got the role?" Jane asked.

"Absolutely, we only need a co-star who will play Roy Reynolds and we'll start shooting in no time!"

"This is gonna suck more than Nostalgia Critic's Fallen Kingdom review" Eddie/Emma whispered, then he/she looked at us "Are you expecting a clip? No way, that garbage is beyond cringeworthy! So…here's some pictures of Gwen being cute"

 **Flashback**

It showcased a slideshow of pictures of Gwen in cutesy situations: carrying a beach ball while wearing a pink swimsuit, dressing up as baby bear in a Goldilocks and the Three Bears school play and the last picture where she laughed at Chris and Peter who were dressed as clowns.

 **Flashback's End**

Jane and Eddie/Emma had lunch in a restaurant to talk about the future of the show. Well, Jane was the one who was talking while Eddie/Emma was reading the script.

"This is perfect, now that you got the role, all you need is to give an awesome performance and your career will be secure" Jane said.

"Well, this is gonna be harder than I thought, because this script is total trash" Eddie/Emma commented "So many unnecessary twists that would make Shyamalan laugh, and don't get me start with the tone. There's a scene in the first episode where I brutally beat up my character's wife until she bleeds and right after that, I sat down to turn on the TV and watch Tom and Jerry?!"

"It's a metaphor that toxic masculinity is a like manchild. It refuses to grow up"

"I don't know if I can do this"

"Sweetheart, just like you, I had a humble origin" Jane said as she took out of picture of herself when she was a teenager: a typical 70's teenage girl with braces glasses and mop black hair "I wasn't the most popular girl of school. Until I started watching movies and I decided to change my attitude to seek for the best of the best. After I graduated from college of administration, I became a Hollywood manager, looking for raising starts and more than once became famous: Will Smith, Brendan Fraser, the kid from Home Alone and many more"

"All these actors?"

"I asked them to be anonymous about who used to work with"

"That didn't bother you?"

"As long they had a successful career, I'm happy"

"I still don't get it"

Then Jane started singing.

Jane:

 _Since I was a loser teenager I had a dream_

 _My name in lights:_

 _"Jane the Star Raising Seeker"_

 _Got on a bus and came to the town where dreams can come true_

 _It's gonna happen for me_

 _It could happen for you_

"Who? Me?" Eddie/Emma asked.

Jane stood up as she grabbed him/her the arm to make a tour while she kept singing. Of course, since they forgot to pay, the waiter followed them.

Jane:

 _You can do anything if you try_

 _The most impossible dreams can come true_

 _If you believe it!_

 _This is my kinda town_

 _It's as clear as the nose on your face!_

 _This is the time!_

 _This is the place!_

 _This is the time!_

 _This must be the place!_

Then they jumped up a taxi, as the waiter just screamed of anger.

Jane:

 _Hollywood!_

 _Where the streets are paved with gold!_

 _Where the people never grow old!_

 _In Hollywood!_

They danced around the Chinese Theater.

Jane:

 _Hollywood!_

 _Where the stars don't shine at night!_

 _They walk around in the broad daylight_

 _In Hollywood!_

They visited the wax museum where they imagine their own faces in one of the statues.

Jane:

 _Dig that face_

 _Ya ain't seen nothin' like it anyplace!_

 _It's right up on the movie screen_

 _If you know what I mean!_

Then the next scene is dancing over the Hollywood letters.

Jane:

 _Look at me_

 _I'm gonna make you a star to see!_

 _You're goin' down in history_

 _Just watch me!_

The waiter from the restaurant continued looking for them. But every time he tried to catch them, he ended up in a bin trash.

Jane:

 _Hollywood!_

 _Where the streets are paved with gold!_

 _Where dreams can never grow old!_

 _Right here in Hollywood!_

As the song ended, Eddie/Emma started hardly breathing for the tour.

"Well, this was a big tour"

"Now you know, you won't regret working with me and if you do, I'm gonna eat some underpants!"

"Which one, yours?"

"No, that fat guy over there"

She pointed at a stinky overweight man eating a Subway sandwich.

"You really feel confident"

"Anything to help a rising star, see you in a few weeks"

Jane left as Eddie/Emma just looked at the script one more time and smiled.

"I think I got this"

 **End of the chapter**

 **(A/E: Sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the song which is Danny's Arrival from Cats Don't Dance, very underrated movie and I highly recommend it. See you next time!)**


End file.
